Os filhos da luz e da esperança
by Fabi
Summary: Continuação de Sonhos de luz e esperança. Conta o que aconteceu com Ichimu e Ichimei e comos eles descobrem sobre seus pais.


Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um fanfic de Digimon e, desta vez, atendendo a pedidos, aqui está a continuação de "Sonhos de Luz e Esperança". Eu não pretendia escrever uma continuação, mas já que solicitaram com tanto carinho, resolvi atender. Eu sugiro que, antes de ler este fic, leiam o outro primeiro, ajudará a entender o que se passará aqui. Bem, pouco antes de escrever este conto, eu andei lendo 'A Rebelião de Lúcifer', de J. J. Betínez, e 'Fernão Capelo Gaivota' de Richard Bach, por isto este fic está um pouquinho filosófico. Desculpe pelo excesso de filosofia!

Boa leitura!

OS FILHOS DA LUZ E DA ESPERANÇA

Por Fabi

__

"Se plantarmos para um ano, devemos plantar cereais.

Se plantarmos para uma década, devemos plantar árvores.

Se plantarmos para toda a vida, devemos treinar e educar o homem."

Kwantsu, séc. III a.C.

__

Quinze anos depois que Takeru e Hikari deixaram seus filhos com seus irmãos e amigos...

A garota se revirava durante seu sono, sentindo que alguma coisa a perseguia. Ichimei Takaishi tinha a mesma cor de cabelo que sua mãe, mas os seus olhos eram da cor exata dos de seu pai. Por semanas este pesadelo perseguia a garota durante seu sono, e esta noite não era uma exceção.

"Fiquem longe de mim..... Me soltem.... NÃO!" Gritou antes de acordar, olhando assustada ao seu redor, quando ouviu passos no corredor. Pouco depois a porta de seu quarto se abria e alguém acendia a luz.

"Shhh! Está tudo bem, querida. Não está acontecendo nada." Falou Yamato Ishida antes de abraçar sua sobrinha. Ao lado dele estavam sua esposa, Sora, seu outro sobrinho, Ichimu, irmão gêmeo de Ichimei e seu filho, Takashi.

"Tio Matt, tive aquele pesadelo de novo. Alguma coisa ruim, negra, estava atrás de mim e de Ichimu. Por mais que nós fugíssemos e nos escondêssemos, ela sempre nos achava, nos alcançava. Nós estávamos começando a perder todas as nossas esperanças porque não conseguíamos fugir daquela sombra."

"Nunca diga que perdestes tuas esperanças, Ichimei. A esperança sempre está dentro da gente, assim como a luz. Teus pais me ensinaram isto há muito tempo, e eu sei que eles falaram a verdade. Agora te acalma e procura dormir um pouco. Queres que fique aqui contigo?"

"Não precisa, tio Matt. Eu vou ficar bem." Garantiu a garota.

"Eu fico com ela, tio Matt." Falou Ichimu, olhando preocupado para sua irmã. A preocupação nos olhos do garoto lembrou a Yamato seu irmão. Os dois tinham o mesmo olhar, apesar da cor dos olhos ser diferente. Ichimu tinha os olhos castanhos da sua mãe.

"Então está bem. Qualquer coisa é só nos chamar. Eu e sua tia sempre viremos por vocês."

"Obrigado, tio Matt. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Ichimu e Ichimei." Com isto a família Ishida saiu do quarto, deixando os dois irmãos se acomodando para dormir. Ichimu puxou a cama reserva debaixo do leito de sua irmã, se sentindo feliz por haver colocado lençóis limpos nesta no dia anterior. Quando os dois se deitaram, Ichimei se virou para seu irmão.

"Maninho, tio Matt falou de papai e mamãe. Eu queria tanto me lembrar deles...."

"Eu também queria, mana. Mas eles morreram quando nós éramos muito pequenos. Vamos ter que nos contentar com as histórias de nossos tios e dos amigos deles, e as fotografias que eles tem de nossos pais." E olhou para a foto de um jovem casal em cima da cômoda da sua irmã.

"Ichimu, não achas estranho que nós nunca tenhamos ido aos túmulos deles? Nem tio Matt, tia Sora ou tio Tai vão lá. Nossos avós também não. Por que será?"

"Não sei, já que ninguém gosta de tocar neste assunto. E eles só nos disseram que nossos pais morreram num acidente. Mana, as vezes eu tenho medo de querer saber o que realmente aconteceu com eles. Se ninguém quer nos contar, algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido. Tio Matt e tio Tai só dizem que nossos pais pediram a eles para cuidar de nós antes de partirem. Eu imagino que eles devem ter ido viajar e, de repente, o avião deles caiu, ou o navio onde eles estavam afundou, ou qualquer coisa parecida com isto, e que não conseguiram recuperar os corpos, por isto ninguém nunca vai visitar os túmulos deles. Mas tem dias que eu realmente quero perguntar o que aconteceu. Tio Matt, tio Tai e todos os outros são muito bons para conosco, mas eu queria que nossos pais estivessem aqui..."

"Eu também, maninho. Eu também."

Com isto os dois adormeceram. O que nenhum deles percebeu foi a aura repleta de amor, luz e esperança que envolveu o quarto para que os dois não tivessem mais pesadelos naquela noite.

__

Enquanto isto, em outro quarto da casa....

Yamato e Sora Ishida estavam deitados na sua cama, ambos preocupados com seus jovens sobrinhos.

"Yamato, estou preocupada com Ichimu e Ichimei. Se não é um deles tendo pesadelos, é o outro."

"Eu sei, Sora, e não tenho a mínima idéia de como ajudá-los. Eu acho que estes pesadelos estão relacionados com o fato de que eles são filhos de Takeru e Hikari."

"Eu tenho certeza disto, Yamato. Eu acho que está na hora de contarmos a eles toda a verdade sobre os pais deles, mesmo que nós não tenhamos entendido tudo o que Takeru e Hikari são. Eu não posso mais negar que os gêmeos precisam dos pais, amor. Ichimu e Ichimei podem ter quinze anos agora, e eu os amo como se fossem meus próprios filhos, mas eles precisam de Takeru e Hikari como nunca neste momento. Os dois poderiam ensinar a nossos sobrinhos como lidar com estes pesadelos. Nós temos que contar a eles toda a verdade."

"Mas é muito perigoso, Sora. Se contarmos, eles saberão que são filhos da Luz e da Esperança, e isto poderá colocá-los em perigo. Lembre-se do que Takeru disse há quinze anos, que seria perigoso ele e Hikari voltarem a nos ver porque as Trevas e o Desespero poderiam os seguir e colocar a todos nós, e aos filhos deles, em perigo, provavelmente tentando atingi-los."

"Mas nós devemos contar." Sora falou isso olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis do marido. Ele sabia que não poderia negar isto a ela.

"Muito bem, vamos convidar os demais para uma reunião aqui em casa neste domingo. Acho que todos nós temos que estar juntos para responder a todas as perguntas que os gêmeos farão, além do fato de que Koushiro poderá explicar tudo a eles de uma maneira muito melhor do que a nossa. E Taichi não nos perdoaria se contássemos a verdade a nossos sobrinhos sem que ele estivesse presente."

Sora beijou seu marido em agradecimento e ambos trataram de dormir. Eles teriam muito a fazer antes de domingo. 

__

No domingo......

Ichimu e Ichimei observavam seus tios recepcionando todos os amigos da família que chegavam para uma visita. Eles achavam que era muita coincidência que todos os velhos amigos de seus tios fossem visitá-los no mesmo dia. Deveria haver mais alguma coisa por trás destas visitas. Até o tio Tai viera da Europa, onde trabalhava como agente de jogadores de futebol, para visitá-los, acompanhado de sua esposa e de seus dois filhos.

Todos conversavam animadamente, enquanto que todas as crianças se reuniam no quarto de Takashi para um campeonato de vídeo game. Os gêmeos Takaishi observavam seus primos e seus amigos disputando para ver quem seriam os primeiros a jogar. Haviam dentro do quarto aproximadamente quinze crianças, fora os irmãos Takaishi, todas com idades entre 3 e 14 anos.

"Ichimu, Ichimei, vocês poderiam vir até a sala?" Disse Sora aparecendo na porta do quarto.

Os gêmeos se olharam, curiosos em saber o porquê deste chamado, e foram até a sala, onde estavam reunidos os adultos.

"Nós andamos pensando muito e decidimos que é hora de contar a vocês toda a verdade sobre seus pais." Disse Yamato aos gêmeos logo depois que estes entraram na sala e se acomodaram em duas cadeiras. Os dois se olharam espantados, enquanto todos os adultos presentes os fitavam.

"Como assim, toda a verdade sobre nossos pais?" Perguntou Ichimu, não entendendo onde seu tio queria chegar. "Vocês vão nos contar como eles morreram e porque nós nunca vamos ao cemitério visitar seus túmulos?" Perguntou, mesmo sentindo que não seria a estas perguntas que ele obteria respostas.

"Bem, de certa forma sim." Respondeu Taichi, olhando seus sobrinhos, filhos de sua amada irmãzinha. 

Yamato tomou a palavra. 

"Ninguém nunca vai visitar os túmulos deles porque estes não existem."

"Não existem? Nós não entendemos, tio Matt." Falou Ichimu.

Yamato ia começar a explicar quando foi interrompido por Ichimei.

"Maninho, tem alguma coisa vindo aqui para a sala, eu posso sentir isto."

O garoto se concentrou e teve a mesma sensação.

"É verdade, mana, e eu sinto que é algo ruim."

Todos os olhavam fixamente. Então os dois também podiam sentir coisas, como seus pais?

"O que vocês estão sentindo?" Perguntou Koushiro, o curioso do grupo.

"Chegou!" Exclamou Ichimei.

Neste momento todos na sala começaram a sentir uma opressão dentro de si, uma completa falta de esperança, e toda a sala escureceu. Neste instante foram-se ouvidos os gritos de Ichimei e Ichimu. De repente, tudo se silenciou.

Yamato tentou se levantar, para ver se encontrava seus sobrinhos mas, nos lugares onde eles estavam sentados, agora não havia nada. Então o guardião da Amizade foi engolido pelas sombras da inconsciência.

Sora se acordou com seu filho sacudindo-a.

"Takashi, o que aconteceu?"

"Não sei, mamãe, nós estávamos jogando vídeo game quando ouvimos gritos aqui na sala. Mas nós não conseguimos sair do quarto, não conseguíamos abrir a porta de forma alguma. De repente tudo ficou quieto aqui e nós conseguimos abrir a porta, e encontramos todos no chão, desmaiados. Então nós começamos a tentar acordar vocês."

Sora tentou se sentar, mas o vazio que havia surgido dentro dela ainda estava lá. Ela olhou novamente para seu filho.

"Como está seu pai? E os outros?"

"Papai ainda está desacordado, mas me parece bem, daqui a pouco deve acordar. Os demais estão acordando aos poucos." Sora percebeu que seu filho estava lhe escondendo algo.

"O que aconteceu, Takashi? Eu sei que tu não estás me contando tudo."

"Mãe, Ichimu e Ichimei saíram?"

"Não, eles estavam conosco na sala." Neste momento Sora sentiu seu coração se apertando. Seu filho não estaria perguntando isto se tudo estivesse bem com os gêmeos. "O que aconteceu com eles, Takashi?"

"Nós não os encontramos em nenhum lugar da casa. E a porta da frente estava trancada, e por dentro. Não sei onde eles estão, mãe."

Sora queria gritar ao ouvir isto. Ela agora entendia uma parte do que havia acontecido. Alguma coisa viera atrás dos gêmeos, como Takeru e Hikari disseram que poderia acontecer.

"Takashi, acorde seu pai e seu tio Tai agora, rápido."

O garoto viu a urgência nos olhos de sua mãe, e correu a acordar seu pai, enquanto dizia para seu amigo Yutaro, filho de Taichi, para acordar seu pai com urgência. 

Yamato acordou pouco depois, com seu filho sacudindo-o.

"Takashi?! O que aconteceu."

O garoto contou tudo o que havia contado a sua mãe. Yamato ficou em choque ao ouvir isto. Seus sobrinhos, filhos de seu amado irmãozinho, haviam desaparecido. Ele havia falhado na promessa que fizera a seu irmão e a Hikari de que os protegeria. Lenta e dolorosamente se levantou do chão, e viu que Taichi fazia a mesma coisa. Ele sabia que seu amigo também estava preocupado com os gêmeos. O que eles poderiam fazer agora?

Algum tempo depois, todos os adultos estavam acordados, embora ainda estivessem sentindo seus corpos vazios, como se alguma coisa muito preciosa houvesse sido arrancada deles. Todas as crianças olhavam para seus pais, preocupadas com o que havia acontecido com eles, e tentando entender as reações deles ao desaparecimento dos gêmeos.

"O que nós vamos fazer agora? Como podemos encontrá-los?" Perguntava Taichi, completamente frustrado.

Sora e Yamato olharam para ele do sofá onde estavam sentados. Eles também não faziam a mínima idéia de como procurar os irmãos Takaishi.

"Como eu queria que Takeru e Hikari estivessem aqui, eles saberiam o que fazer..." Falou Iori, com a fé inquebrantável que sempre teve em seus amigos.

"Mas nós estamos aqui!" Ecoou uma voz sem corpo, que vinha de todos os cantos da sala.

Todas as crianças se encolheram nos braços de seus pais, assustadas com esta voz misteriosa. 

Yamato sentiu alguma coisa surgindo dentro dele, que não estava presente desde o ataque que eles sofreram mais cedo. Ele conhecia aquela voz...

"Takeru? É você mesmo?"

Como resposta, dois pontos luminosos surgiram na sala, fazendo com que todos os olhassem. Um era de um profundo dourado, outro de um brilhante rosa. Pouco a pouco estas luzes foram se condensando na forma de duas pessoas.

"Olá! Estávamos com saudades de vocês." Falou Hikari tão logo terminou de se materializar na sala.

Todas as crianças gritaram surpresas com estas repentinas aparições.

"Quem são eles, mamãe?" Perguntou Takashi a Sora.

"São seus tios Takeru e Hikari, os pais de Ichimu e Ichimei."

"Mas como pode ser? Eles não haviam morrido? E de onde eles vieram?"

Sora ia começar a explicar quando Takeru lhe fez um sinal para ficar quieta.

"Daqui a pouco os outros irão lhes explicar, crianças, mas primeiro nos deixem ajudar seus pais."

Ele e Hikari levantaram uma das mãos e, pouco depois, todos sentiam aquele vazio que havia aparecido dentro deles sendo preenchido.

"O que foi isto?" Perguntou Jyou ao se levantar.

"Vocês foram atacados pelas Trevas e o Desespero. Estas forças trataram de retirar tudo o que havia de Luz e Esperança em vocês. Eu e Hikari estamos preenchendo o vazio que foi deixado dentro de cada um."

Taichi se aproximou de sua irmã e já ia abraçá-la quando ela o impediu.

"Não, Taichi, eu e Takeru ainda não terminamos de materializar estes corpos. Enquanto isto não estiver concluído, vocês não podem nos tocar. Vai demorar um pouco porque há quinze anos nós não manifestamos corpos físicos, desde o dia em que deixamos nossos filhos com vocês."

Neste instante o grupo reunido na sala se recuperou do choque ocasionado pelo ataque, o seqüestro dos gêmeos e a aparição de seus velhos amigos.

"Os gêmeos!!! Eles foram levados!" Exclamou Sora, olhando diretamente para Takeru. 

"Nós sabemos." O avatar da Esperança respondeu. "Nós temíamos que isto acontecesse, ainda mais que Ichimu e Ichimei começaram a manifestar os poderes ocultos dentro deles, que herdaram de nós. Com isto eles chamaram a atenção das Trevas, que puderam localizá-los."

"Então eles são como vocês?" Perguntou o sempre curioso Koushiro.

"Não.", respondeu Hikari, olhando para seu amigo, "Nós somos a Luz e a Esperança, e existimos desde o início dos tempos. Nosso nascimento em forma humana foi planejado, e sabíamos, desde antes de nascermos, que voltaríamos a ser o que éramos antes. Mas os gêmeos são filhos de Takeru e Hikari, nossas formas aqui na Terra. Eles foram concebidos como toda a criança é concebida, mas não são duas forças primordiais do universo. Eles são completamente humanos. Mas isto não significa que eles não tenham herdado um pouco de nossos poderes. Uma parcela ínfima, para dizer a verdade, mas forte o suficiente para permitir às Trevas e ao Desespero que os localizassem."

"Como vamos encontrá-los?" Perguntou Yamato, preocupado com aqueles que ele já considerava seus filhos, pensando em quanto os amava.

Takeru olhou para Yamato, antes de olhar para Hikari, que lhe sorriu.

"Ficamos muito felizes que ame nossos filhos como se fossem seus, meu irmão."

Yamato fitou Takeru completamente surpreso.

"Como sabes o que eu sinto?"

"Eu e Hikari podemos sentir todos os sentimentos que existem dentro de cada um de vocês." Respondeu o jovem loiro. "Nós iremos buscar os gêmeos. Prometemos que eles voltarão para cá ilesos."

"E quanto a vocês, voltarão ilesos? Vocês sabem que é uma armadilha, não sabem?" Perguntou Taichi.

"Sabemos, maninho.", respondeu Hikari com um sorriso, "Nós voltaremos, é tudo o que podemos prometer. Mas nossos filhos voltarão inteiros. Eles foram capturados por serem nossos filhos. Nós nunca quisemos que nada de ruim acontecesse a eles, então nós não permitiremos que nossos eternos opositores façam qualquer coisa aos dois, não importa o custo para nós mesmos. Nós sabemos que temos que voltar pelo bem da humanidade, mas o bem estar de nossas crianças vem primeiro. Nós amamos muito aos dois, apesar de não tê-los criado."

"Eu vou com vocês." Falou Yamato.

"Eu também." Acrescentou Taichi.

"Não, vocês não vem conosco. Nós sabemos onde estão os gêmeos, podemos senti-los em qualquer lugar, pois eles estão profundamente ligados ao âmago de nossos seres. Eles foram levados até a dimensão das trevas. Meus poderes e os de Takeru são mais fracos lá. Nós teremos forças suficientes para lutar contra nossos opostos e para retirarmos Ichimu e Ichimei de lá, mas não teremos como proteger mais ninguém. E nós não permitiremos que mais ninguém a quem amamos seja exposto ao perigo por ter alguma relação conosco. Nós não teremos como proteger vocês. Então vocês não vão."

"Claro que vamos!" Exclamou Taichi, pondo-se em pé sendo seguido por Yamato. "Nós podemos cuidar de nós mesmos, e vocês podem ir ao Digimundo e então nós perguntaremos a Agumon e Gabumon se eles podem ir conosco enfrentar as Trevas."

"Isto não funcionará, Taichi." Respondeu Takeru. "Agumon e Gabumon não poderão digivolver na dimensão das Trevas e, mesmo se pudessem, eles não teriam como lutar. A luta eterna que eu e Hikari travamos contra as Trevas e o Desespero é uma luta de vontades. Ela não tem manifestação física. Os ataques de nossos opositores não ferem fisicamente mas, sim, ferem o que todos tem de mais valioso, suas almas. Vocês sentiram hoje o que é este ataque. Vocês ficam aqui e tentem manifestar toda a esperança e luz que vocês tem por dentro, estas darão forças para mim e Hikari fazermos o que tivermos que fazer."

Com isto, Takeru e Hikari se olham e desaparecem tão repentinamente quanto haviam aparecido. 

O silêncio só era quebrado pelo barulho de água cotejando.

Ichimu Takaishi abriu lentamente os olhos, sentindo todo o seu corpo doer. Ele tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido e, aos poucos, fragmentos de memória o alcançavam. A reunião na casa de seus tios. Ele sendo chamado para a sala. Seu tio dizendo que lhe contaria toda a verdade sobre seus pais. Ele e Ichimei sentindo alguma coisa ruim se aproximando. O sentimento de vazio por dentro e alguma coisa ruim, gélida, segurando a ele e a Ichimei. Ichimei....

Neste momento, o rapaz despertou completamente. Onde estava sua irmã?

Ele se obrigou a levantar, apesar da dor no corpo, e começou a procurar por sua irmã. Ichimu saiu tateando cautelosamente no quarto escuro, até que encostou em alguma coisa. Ele se abaixou e descobriu que era outra pessoa. Ichimei.

"Acorde, Ichimei, por favor." Começou a pedir o rapaz. Pouco depois, a garota começou a recuperar sua consciência.

"Ichimu! O que aconteceu?"

"Não sei, mana, só me lembro da reunião na casa de tio Matt e de depois sermos atacados por alguma coisa. Não faço a mínima idéia de onde estamos."

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram, sentindo medo por sua situação. O desespero começava a crescer dentro deles, corroendo-os lentamente. Foi quando sentiram que alguma coisa chegou no lugar onde eles estavam presos.

"Então vocês dois são os filhos da Luz e da Esperança?"

"Filhos da Luz e da Esperança? Que história é está? Nossos pais são Takeru e Hikari Takaishi." Falou Ichimu para aquela voz que vinha de todos os cantos da cela.

"Vocês nem ao menos sabem que são filhos da Luz e da Esperança." E seguiu-se uma risada que gelou o coração dos dois irmãos.

"O que queres conosco?" Perguntou o rapaz, tentando esconder seu medo.

"Nós não queremos nada com vocês. Vocês são a isca perfeita para trazermos seus pais até aqui."

"Nós? Nós quem? E como vão trazer nossos pais se eles estão mortos?"

"Nós somos as Trevas e o Desespero. E este é nosso reino." Aquela voz se calou por alguns instantes. "Seus pais não estão mortos. De fato, nós podemos senti-los se aproximando daqui, vindo buscar seus rebentos. Os rebentos que eles abandonaram há 15 anos."

Os gêmeos sentiram seus corações se partindo ao ouvirem isto. Seus pais os haviam abandonado. Por isto ninguém nunca ia visitar os túmulos deles. Neste instante, Ichimei e Ichimu começaram a perder toda a esperança.

"Nós vamos nos aprontar para esperarmos por seus pais." Quando aquela voz disse isto, tudo a volta dos gêmeos mudou. Eles não estavam mais numa cela negra, mas sim numa praia de areias escuras e com um oceano negro a sua frente. O céu acima era completamente cinzento, sem que um único raio de sol atravessasse as nuvens para atingir aquele lugar escuro.

"Que lugar é este?" Perguntou Ichimei.

"Este é o reino das Trevas e do Desespero. Sua mãe, menina, há muito tempo, chamou este lugar de Oceano Negro." E aquela força maligna tratou de erguer uma redoma ao redor dos gêmeos, para impedi-los de escapar e aos pais deles de alcançá-los.

Foi a redoma ser erguida e dois pontos de luz surgiram na areia, chamando a atenção dos gêmeos. Um destes pontos era de um profundo dourado e outro de um brilhante rosa. Eram os únicos pontos de luz presentes em todo aquele lugar. Pouco a pouco, aqueles pontos de luz tomaram a forma de duas pessoas.

Ichimei olhava para aquelas pessoas que se materializaram a frente deles. Foi quando percebeu algo.

"Ichimu! São eles! São nossos pais!"

O rapaz olhou para os recém chegados, a dor ainda presente em seu coração por saber que ele e sua irmã haviam sido abandonados por aqueles que lhes deram a vida. O casal era exatamente igual ao retrato que Ichimei tinha deles em sua cômoda. Foi quando ele percebeu algo.

"Ichimei, olhe bem para eles. Eles parecem exatamente os mesmos daquela foto em sua cômoda. Eles não parecem nem um dia mais velhos do que os dezoito anos que tinham naquela foto, e eles deveriam ter uns 35 por agora."

A garota fez exatamente o que seu irmão pediu, olhando bem para os recém chegados, e percebeu que seu irmão estava certo. Se estes dois fossem seus pais, eles não haviam envelhecido nem um dia.

"Maninho, o que está acontecendo aqui? Estes são nossos pais? Mas como eles não envelheceram? E o jeito como eles apareceram aqui, será que eles são anjos?"

Ichimu não respondeu. Ele também não conhecia as respostas. Ele também tinha as mesmas dúvidas.

À frente dos gêmeos, os dois seres luminosos abriram os olhos.

"Vocês nos queriam aqui e nós viemos. Agora libertem os gêmeos, eles não tem nada a ver com nossa eterna disputa." 

"Calma, Esperança. As coisas não serão tão fáceis. Você e Luz terão que nos bater para levarem seus rebentos de volta para o lugar onde os esconderam."

"Se lutar é nossa única alternativa para levarmos nossos filhos embora daqui, então nós lutaremos." Quando Luz terminou de dizer isto, ela e Esperança começaram a se concentrar e ambos começaram a brilhar intensamente.

Ichimu e Ichimei olhavam para tudo isto muito confusos e assustados com o que viam e ouviam. Aqueles dois seres luminosos os haviam chamado de filhos, então realmente deveriam ser seus pais, mas que tipo de luta era esta onde não haviam disparos ou explosões, apenas um brilho intenso entrando em choque contra uma pesada escuridão?

Por muito tempo aquele embate continuou, ora as Trevas brilhando mais do que a Luz, ora a Luz brilhando mais do que as Trevas. Era uma batalha sem palavras, feita apenas pelas consciências daquelas forças ancestrais. Era uma batalha eterna que estava agora em um dos seus momentos mais críticos, com aqueles forças entrando em choque diretamente.

Ichimu e Ichimei olhavam para aquele embate eterno, sem entenderem o porquê dele. Que tipos de seres eram aqueles que estavam lutando à frente deles? E quando aquela luta terminaria?

Quando não parecia mais que aquela luta teria fim, uma outra voz, completamente diferente de todas as que haviam sido ouvidas até agora, uma voz profunda, ressoante, sem idade, que vinha de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, se fez ouvir.

"Agora chega!"

No mesmo instante as forças em luta pararam, como se esperando por mais instruções.

"Trevas, Desespero, assumam uma forma física assim como Luz e Esperança fizeram."

Pouco depois mais duas figuras surgiram na praia, uma garota de cabelos muito negros e olhos cinzentos e um rapaz com a cabeça completamente raspada e olhos negros.

"Liberte as crianças, Trevas." Ordenou aquela voz.

A garota de cabelos negros ergueu sua mão e a redoma ao redor de Ichimu e Ichimei se desmanchou. Os dois irmãos ficaram ali parados, sem entender a situação e sem saber o que fazer. Foi quando aquela voz sem corpo se dirigiu a eles.

"Eu sei que vocês estão confusos, Ichimu e Ichimei. Vocês assistiram coisas que nenhum mortal jamais presenciou, e que nem deveriam presenciar. Chegou a hora de vocês saberem a verdade sobre vocês mesmos e o porque de terem sido envolvidos nesta disputa eterna."

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Ichimu, com toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir.

A voz se silenciou por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

"Eu sou a Consciência central de tudo o que existe. Estes quatro que vocês estão vendo me chamam de Criador, pois fui eu que os originei no início dos tempos."

"Então você é.... Deus?" Agora foi a vez de Ichimei perguntar.

"Se vocês dois quiserem me chamar assim. No início dos tempos eu dei origem há várias forças, as forças primordiais. Toda a força tinha seu oposto, para que o equilíbrio fosse mantido. Assim, dei origem a Luz e ao seu oposto, as Trevas; Esperança e o seu oposto, Desespero, sempre cuidando para que o equilíbrio fosse mantido. Da mesma maneira dei origem há muitas outras forças, cada uma com seu oposto, visando o equilíbrio. Mas algumas destas forças que criei precisavam de outras para poderem existir, como Luz e Esperança. Luz dá vida ao mundo, por exemplo, mas Esperança nunca permite que Luz pare de brilhar. O mesmo tipo de relacionamento Trevas tem com Desespero. Como Trevas e Luz, Esperança e Desespero, são forças antagônicas, eles estão destinados a batalharem por toda a eternidade até o final dos tempos, sem que nenhum deles nunca ganhe este embate, porque isto iria romper o equilíbrio. Em algumas ocasiões o equilíbrio pende mais para um dos lados. Daí o outro tem que lutar para restabelece-lo. Mas o tempo passa para todos, inclusive para estas forças que criei. Eu dotei cada uma delas de uma consciência própria e, com o tempo, muitas coisas foram esquecidas por estas forças primordiais. Neste momento decidi que algumas destas forças iriam nascer como seres humanos para experimentarem todas as sensações que os humanos tem. E eu escolhi Esperança e Luz para serem os primeiros. Então os dois nasceram como humanos e cresceram como humanos, sentindo tudo o que os humanos sentiam. Foi assim que Luz e Esperança vieram a aprender sobre o amor e se apaixonaram. Luz, Esperança, cheguem mais perto das suas crianças."

Os dois fizeram o que havia sido dito, parando na frente de seus filhos, mas ainda não os abraçando.

"Luz e Esperança nasceram como duas crianças humanas. Luz recebeu o nome de Hikari Kamiya e Esperança de Takeru Takaishi. Eles cresceram juntos, enfrentaram muitos perigos juntos, inclusive quando foram salvar o Digimundo das trevas ocasionadas pela falta de equilíbrio entre as forças, mas não sabiam de suas verdadeiras origens, não sabiam o que eram até sua derradeira batalha contra Trevas e Desespero, quando eles relembraram de sua origem e recuperaram todos os seus poderes. Mas eles ainda estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, mesmo sabendo que eram duas das forças primordiais que haviam sido criadas no início dos tempos, e decidiram ficar com seus corpos humanos mesmo depois de terem tomado consciência de sua verdadeira natureza. Eles se amaram como homem e mulher e foi quando deram origem a vocês dois. Vocês são os filhos da Luz e da Esperança, as únicas forças primordiais a terem descendência. Mas eles estavam na forma humana quando geraram vocês, então vocês dois são completamente humanos. Mesmo assim, vocês tem alguns dos poderes de seus pais, mas muito fracos. Eu sei que Trevas e Desespero disseram que seus pais os abandonaram. Isto não é verdade. Como é o destino deles travar um combate eterno contra Trevas e Desespero, eles não queriam que vocês dois fossem envolvidos nisto, o que aconteceria se vocês ficassem ao lado deles. E eles queriam que vocês dois fossem felizes, tivessem outras pessoas para conviver, amigos para brincar. Que vocês, um dia, encontrassem o amor ao lado de alguém, como eles encontraram um no outro. Então, numa dura decisão para eles, revolveram deixar vocês com seus irmãos na Terra, os irmãos de suas identidades na Terra. Mas eles nunca estiveram afastados de vocês dois, pois sempre que vocês sentiam a esperança ou a luz dentro de vocês, eram eles que ali estavam."

Os gêmeos olhavam para seus pais com outros olhos agora. Eles finalmente começavam a entender muitas coisas. A voz continuou sua narrativa.

"Como todas as forças que criei tem consciência própria e desenvolvem sentimentos, Trevas e Desespero desenvolveram fortes sentimentos de vingança contra seus opostos, que sempre eram capazes de recuperar o equilíbrio essencial, não permitindo que Trevas e Desespero predominassem. Então Trevas e Desespero lembraram da existência de vocês dois, e resolveram utilizá-los para atrair seus pais até esta dimensão, onde haviam erguido sua morada. Aqui os poderes de seus pais são mais fracos e, como eles estariam preocupados com vocês e em desvantagem de poderes, poderiam ser capturados para que o equilíbrio essencial entre as forças parasse de existir. Por este motivo fui obrigado a interferir. Luz e Esperança, levem seus filhos para o lugar de origem deles e passem alguns dias com os dois, eles precisarão de vocês depois de tudo o que viram e ouviram hoje. Eu vou conversar com Trevas e Desespero. Este evento não irá se repetir."

Ichimu e Ichimei olharam novamente para seus pais ao ouvirem estas palavras, e viram os dois sorrindo e abrindo os braços. Neste momento todas as dúvidas dos dois irmãos desapareceram e eles se jogaram nos braços daqueles que lhes deram a vida. Os quatro se abraçaram por algum tempo, antes de Takeru e Hikari transportarem seus filhos de volta para a casa de Yamato.

Na residência da família Ishida, todos estavam preocupados com o que estaria acontecendo com Takeru, Hikari, Ichimu e Ichimei.

Sora, Koushiro, Jyou e Ken estavam contando a todas as crianças e aos adultos na sala que não eram digiescolhidos tudo sobre o Digimundo e sobre Takeru e Hikari e o porquê dos gêmeos morarem com seus tios. Quando eles terminaram a narrativa, uma intensa luz surgiu no meio da sala, obrigando a todos a protegerem seus olhos. Quando esta luz desapareceu, ali estavam os gêmeos e seus pais, abraçados, olhando para todos. Por um instante todos na sala ficaram sem reação, mas logo depois correram a abraçar seus entes queridos, inclusive Takeru e Hikari, que já haviam terminado de materializar seus corpos físicos.

Quando as boas vindas terminaram, começaram as perguntas sobre o que havia acontecido. Ichimu e Ichimei iam começar a contar sobre tudo o que viram e ouviram quando seus pais colocaram as mãos em seus ombros, os calando.

"Existem coisas que não devem ser vistas ou ouvidas por mortais." Takeru sussurrou no ouvido dos gêmeos. Ichimu e Ichimei entenderam a mensagem. Eles não deveriam contar sobre todas as coisas que aprenderam enquanto estavam naquela dimensão de trevas. Então os dois só contaram que viram seus pais lutando numa dimensão negra até que o escudo que os mantinha presos caísse e eles abraçassem seus e pais e voltassem para casa.

"Então vocês dois já sabem de tudo?" Perguntou Sora.

Os gêmeos confirmaram, antes de novamente se voltarem para seus pais e os abraçaram, como sempre haviam sonhado fazer.

"O que vai acontecer agora?" Perguntou Taichi, ao ver sua irmã e Takeru abraçados aos seus filhos.

"Nós ficaremos aqui por algum tempo, pois nossos filhos precisam de nós depois de tudo o que passaram, e eu e Takeru temos que ensiná-los a usarem seus dons." Respondeu Hikari.

"Vocês vão ficar aqui?" Perguntou Yamato, incrédulo e, ao mesmo tempo, muito feliz.

"Sim, por quanto tempo for necessário para que Ichimu e Ichimei aprendam o que eles precisam, depois temos que voltar para nossas obrigações." Respondeu Takeru.

Todos viram o rosto dos gêmeos se iluminando de felicidade ao saberem que passariam alguns dias com seus pais. E muitos outros na sala também tinham os rostos brilhando.

"Mas antes de qualquer outra coisa, Koushiro, você poderia nos fazer um favor?" Perguntou Hikari.

"Sim, se bem que eu não consigo imaginar nada."

"Por mero acaso você consegue fazer uma projeção, no computador, sobre qual aparência eu e Takeru teríamos aos 35 anos?"

"Sim, se me conseguirem fotos." 

Hikari apenas levantou a mão e duas fotos surgiram. Koushiro as pegou e começou a trabalhar. Pouco depois ele mostrou o resultado aos seus amigos. Takeru e Hikari olharam para a tela do computador e novamente começaram a brilhar. Pouco depois os brilhos sumiram e todos tiveram uma grande surpresa. Os dois estavam iguais as projeções do computador.

"Mas como?" Perguntou Koushiro.

Takeru sorriu.

"Nós não podíamos ficar aqui com a aparência de jovens de 18 anos. Como poderíamos explicar isto se alguém aparecesse de repente? Então vamos adotar as aparências que teríamos aos 35 anos."

Yamato insistiu para que Takeru e Hikari ficassem na sua casa, no quarto de hóspedes, ainda mais que era onde os gêmeos moravam. Os dois concordaram com alegria e a reunião continuou. Já era tarde quando todos se despediram.

Takeru e Hikari observaram cada um de seus filhos cair no sono, antes de irem para o quarto de hóspedes. Os dois se deitaram na cama e se olharam por muito tempo, pensando em como era diferente se sentirem humanos novamente, em como isto era bom. Depois de algum tempo eles se beijaram e se amaram como não se amavam há 15 anos.

Os dias passaram rápido para os gêmeos e seus pais. Ichimei e Ichimu aprenderam coisas que nunca sonharam que poderiam fazer junto aos seus pais, descobrindo como utilizar cada um dos poderes que eles herdaram. A família também praticou muitas atividades junta, que ficariam para sempre gravadas na memória de cada um deles. Muitas fotografias foram batidas para preservar para sempre aqueles momentos de felicidade.

Os gêmeos também conversaram muito com seus pais, vindo a saber ainda mais sobre quem e o que eles eram. E finalmente entenderam o porquê das decisões que seus pais haviam tomado há 15 anos, que os levaram a deixar aos dois com seus tios. E puderam, enfim, perdoá-los completamente por isto, e compreendê-los.

Mas chegou o dia em que a separação se tornou inevitável. Os gêmeos se despediram de seus pais completamente tomados pelo emoção, querendo que eles ficassem mais tempo ali, ao lado deles; mas conheciam toda a responsabilidade que repousava sobre os ombros dos dois. Ichimu e Ichimei Takaishi sabiam que eram os filhos da Luz e da Esperança e, que por serem filhos de quem eram, tinham que deixar seus pais irem cumprir seu destino. 

Hikari e Takeru abraçaram e beijaram seus filhos uma última vez, se despediram de seus irmãos e amigos e se abraçaram, desaparecendo lentamente.

Mas, de uma coisa que aprenderam com seus pais nestes maravilhosos dias de convivência, os gêmeos Takaishi jamais esqueceriam:

Seus pais estariam sempre ao seu alcance, e mais perto do que nunca, pois moravam dentro do coração deles, assim como em todas as pessoas que tivessem um vestígio de luz ou um raio de esperança em seus corações.


End file.
